


sweet chaos

by chaoskkyun



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), The Rose (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Eventual Romance, Fast Cars, Gang leader Hoseok, Getting Over Lost Love, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hitman Hyungwon, K-Pop - Freeform, Kind of quick when it comes to story telling, Loneliness, M/M, MafiaAU, Organized Crime, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Violence, hitman - Freeform, idk what to tag, monsta x - Freeform, oldercharacters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoskkyun/pseuds/chaoskkyun
Summary: hyungwon is an ex-gang member now working as a hitman after losing his members, his loved ones. he, for years, has completely refused joining a new one; not wanting to experience the same hell again.so why was he sitting in a gang leader's office, signing a contract to join them?▏▬▬▬▬▬▬▕
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 00 - it's a sweet chaos

hyungwon is an ex-gang member now working as a hitman after losing his members, his loved ones. he, for years, has completely refused joining a new one; not wanting to experience the same hell again.  
so why was he sitting in a gang leader's office, signing a contract to join them?

**▏** ▬▬▬▬▬ **▕  
**

**▸it's a sweet chaos◂**

**▏** ▬▬▬▬▬ **▕** **  
**

this story will include:  
▸depictions of violence  
▸death  
▸fighting, guns, drugs  
▸mentions of suicide & suicidal tendencies  
▸angst  
▸gore  
▸bxb

if you feel uncomfortable with any of these topics, i recommend you click away.  
**you have been warned.**

these are merely just characters depicted with the faces and names of idols.  
this story is pure fiction and is not meant to say that this is what these idols are in real life, if that was not clear from the beginning.  
i do not know them personally.

the story was inspired by day6's sweet chaos and rescue me; though the meaning of them might be changed/interpreted differently to an extent.

**▏** ▬▬▬▬▬ **▕**

back at it again with a new story hehet. uhh idk what to say. i guess i hope you all enjoy it?  
chapters will be quite lengthy for this one and yeah.

english isn't my first language so pardon me for any grammar/spelling errors, and i would appreciate if you pointed them out.

thank you!


	2. 01

_"The world I lived in has flipped over, turned inside out because of you"_

**▏▬▬▬▬▬▬▕**

Hyungwon's face twisted in discomfort as he down the whiskey he had ordered. It felt uncomfortable, yet somehow it was enjoyable at the same time. Maybe it was the beginning of alcoholism.

The thought made a chuckle escape from his throat. Who was he kidding? His journey into alcoholism started years ago.

The dark haired male's ears ached from the loud EDM music echoing in the club, but it didn't bother him too much as he was deep in thought, spinning the ring on his left ring finger around. Not that he enjoyed being at clubs, but he had taken the chance to drink his feelings away since he was there.

He came to the club to kill the owner in exchange for a hundred grand, which was a lot for a shitty club owner, and the job was done quickly; the old fuck had no chance of fighting back and was now rotting in the back. It was disappointing, to be honest; the fact that it wa so easy. Killing people had lost its charm ages ago, but it was a living.

It's not like Hyungwon could just return to being a regular citizen after everything like it never happened.

The world was filled with power hungry people and to his displeasure, Hyungwon worked for the bastards. If they wanted to get rid of someone, the hitman was always a phone call away.

Speaking of phone calls; the hitman's phone started vibrating in his pocket, interrupting his sweet drinking session.

The man dug out the device, eyeing the number sequence on his screen. It wasn't one that he recognized. Maybe one of his clients got a new burner phone or it could be a completely new person who was looking to hire him.

But Hyungwon was not happy with the timing that the call came. Can a man not drink for one night?

He answered the call and, without letting the other person speak, opened his mouth. "I'm currently busy. What is it?" He asked in a cold, monotone voice while brushing his hair out of his face. He'd be lucky if the mic on his phone caught his voice instead of the blasting music.

A soft chuckle came from the other side, surprising the somewhat drunk hitman. "Is this H.One?" The man on the other side asked. Hyungwon let out a sigh, dug out his wallet and paid for his drinks before sliding down from the bar stool. Work was calling. "Yes. Who are you?" He asked and headed for the exit.

"Shin Wonho." The man said, making the hitman stop and think for a second. The Shin Wonho? Leader of the X-Crew. This made the hitman chuckle in amusement.

What was such a powerful man, gang leader, calling him for? The guy could snap his fingers and probably blow up Seoul if he wanted.

"And why are you calling me?" It came out sounding a bit _\- very -_ rude, but it was a genuine question. It's not like Wonho would need a hitman for anything.

Hyungwon heard some shuffling from the otherside. "I'd like you to handle Kang Seokwon for me. I usually handle traitors on my own, but I'm currently out on a trip and I'd like to have it taken care of as soon as possible." The man spoke. His voice was surprisingly soft; though it fit his face. The guy had the body of a greek god and the face of an angel, at least from what Hyungwon remembers from briefly seeing him at an event.

Hyungwon glanced at his wrist watch and sighed. It was only 12 AM and he was sober enough to handle a knife or a gun even. Hopefully. "Sure. Where is he?"

The call suddenly cut off without the other saying anything. Hyungwon lowered his phone, his lips slightly parted. He considered calling back, but the action was stopped by a message. It had a location linked.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes a bit and started tapping on the screen to write a message back.

**+82 2543 xxx**   
_Location attached_

**H.One**  
Thanks.  
Next, I would like to discuss my payment.  
I do not do this for free.

 **+82 2543 xxx**  
Of course you don't.  
I heard you cost a lot.  
How much would you want as a minimum?

 **H.One**  
5K at least.

 **+82 2543 xxx**  
Let's go with 8K. You said you were busy, after all.  
Are you okay with getting the money in two days?  
I'll be back by then.

 **H.One**  
Whatever.

Hyungwon put the phone away, not bothering to wait for a response. The tall man then tracked down a taxi; he was not about to drive under the influence. Not that his car was anywhere near there anyways. He told the driver the address to the right place.

Before he even noticed, they had arrived. Maybe he zoned out during the ride, which wouldn't be a surprise as it had been happening often lately. "Are you sure you should be going to another club, sir?" The driver asked as Hyungwon paid for the ride. Hyungwon sent an assuring smile the old man's way. "I'm here to check on a friend. I've drank enough for one night." he responded before getting out of the car. He walked up to the club entrance and showed the bouncer his ID.

He got inside and looked around. Oh. It was _that_ kind of a club. Half naked women and men and probably anything in between those two were either walking around or sticking to slimy old men.

The next issue was that Hyungwon had no clue as to what this guy, Kang Seokwon, looked like. He rubbed his face a little and sighed. He would have to ask around.

He walked deeper into the club and opened a few buttons from his shirt. He already felt short of breath from the musty air. The man made his way to the bar counter, after getting groped and touched by at least ten different people on the way. He tried to catch one of the bartender's attention, finally succeeding after five or so minutes later.

"Can I ask where Kang Seokwon might be?" He asked the bartender. The younger looking male looked around a bit as if making sure no one was watching. "Are you the one he hired?" The kid asked. The hitman blinked a few times. "He?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"Wonho. He informed me someone would come by asking for Seokwon..."The guy said with a shrug. A quiet 'Ah' came from Hyungwon before he nodded. He should have figured out who the other meant. Whatever. After that the bartender instructed where the tall man could find the other man.

From the rest of that night, all Hyungwon remembers is almost banging _\- getting banged by -_ a fine man, getting hit over the head with a vase and slitting the guy's throat before stabbing him at least 5 times. The next time he woke up, he was safely in his own home and covered in the blood of his newest victim. No clue how he got home without getting cops called on him.

With further inspection Hyungwon found out he slept the whole day and now it was 7am two days later. Maybe it was the combination of being drunk, a possible concussion and being deprived of sleep.

_Brain damage. How fun._

After showering, getting dressed and eating he finally managed to get his phone to a charger as he had procrastinated seeing all the messages from his clients. He wouldn't be surprised if they were majorly pissed for not getting a response for a single day.

Few minutes he could open the device and in flooded... nothing. Surprisingly he had not gotten any calls or messages during the time he was passed out. Maybe he could finally get a breather.

His hopes were crushed when conveniently just a few minutes later a message popped up.

 **+82 2543 xxx**  
Are you alive?  
The people at the club found his body, so you clearly did the job.

Hyungwon blinked, staring at the message. Who was this again? He assumed it was his client, but it was a haze. After thinking about it for a minute, it clicked. Shin Wonho had hired him to end Seokwon guy's life.

He decided to give a simple response.

 **H.One**  
I am fine.

 **+82 2543 xxx**  
Great.  
Are you able to meet up?  
I'd like to give you your payment in person.  
I don't trust online transfers.

_Not suspicious at all._

**H.One**  
I don't take transfers anyways  
Where can we meet up?

**+82 2543 xxx**   
_Location attached_

Hyungwon opened the location and looked at it. A remote area a long way outside of Seoul or any population; most likely their base of operations. "Definitely not suspicious at all." he repeated his previous thoughts. "I definitely won't get murked there." The dark haired man muttered and rolled his eyes.

He didn't bother to respond to the message before getting up and pulling on a leather jacket and combat boots. With everything he needed in his hands or pockets he headed out of the small apartment. It was shitty and old, but Hyungwon didn't want to get a fancy place. He would need to move around a lot and owning a whole house just seemed like a pain.

Hyungwon walked down the stairs as there was no elevator and greeted the old man in the lobby. He always sat there and the hitman was 99% sure that the man was homeless, but he was nice nonetheless.

Entering his car he reached for the navigator in the glove compartment and attached it on the window before turning it on. He entered the address Wonho had given him. It took a while as it was an old, slow as fuck navigator.

Now maybe, _just maybe_ , it was foolish to step foot into a gang's base and territory as a hitman and an ex-gang member. If Wonho was feeling like it, he would not let him out that easily.

_But money was money._

Hour and a half later and a painfully boring car ride later, Hyungwon arrived at large gates at the end of a gravel road in the middle of nowhere. "How fucking great." The hitman grumbled and turned off his navigator that was screaming: "You have arrived at the destination."

The hitman rolled down his window and peaked out. He spotted a security camera and waved at it. "Has the security guy fallen asleep or what?" The man grumbled and took out his phone. Maybe he should've negotiated and said to meet somewhere in Seoul. Would have made his life easier.

 **H.One**  
I'm here. Open the goddamn gate.

He sent the message to Wonho. Disrespectful? Maybe but he didn't care.

A few minutes later the gates opened and Hyungwon rolled his window back up before driving past the gates. He parked his car next to another one before getting out. He looked around a little. The place was a _not at all suspicious_ cement block surrounded by a tall fence.

"It kinda looks like..." Hyungwon mumbled but didn't finish his sentence. He headed for the front door. The hitman would be lying if he didn't feel at least a little bit nervous. One wrong move here and he'd end up with a bullet in his skull.

Before he could even knock on the door, it opened. Was this place automated or something? He still took the door opening as an invitation to come in. He was met with a blond guy standing there and couldn't help but to look him up and down. The guy seemed fairly nice and had a friendly smile on his lips. "You must be H.One?" He asked, only earning a nod from the hitman. 

It was best to control his tongue.

"Wonho's in his office. I'll take you there." the guy said and started walking ahead. Hyungwon followed him, eyeing the place. Everything still felt a bit off. Why would Wonho need him to come all the way here?

If this was a trap... Welp. Too late to turn back now, wasn't it?

"Here we are." Hyungwon was snapped out of his thoughts by the guy's voice. He nodded then and took out his gun and handed it to the guy. "Why are you giving me this?" The blonde asked, tilting his head. "You trust me to go in with a gun?" The hitman asked, slightly surprised.

The guy nodded his head, the same goofy smile on his lips. Was this guy seriously a gang member? "You wouldn't be dumb enough to shoot a leader in his own base, would you?"

Fair point. Hyungwon put the gun back into the hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Fair point." he muttered, sighing afterwards.

The other guy chuckled. "Don't be nervous. Just go in." He said before walking off

"Don't be nervous." Hyungwon said quietly, mocking the other's tone. How could he not be nervous? He brushed his hair back before knocking on the wooden door. Not bothering to wait for an approving "come in" he opened the door and stepped inside.

"You really don't have manners, do you?" Wonho's voice was much clearer in person compared to what he heard from the phone, though it was to be expected. Hyungwon closed the door behind him and turned to the, very good looking, man. "No, not really." The hitman responded casually.

Wonho pointed at the other chair situated before his desk. The hitman walked over and took a seat. "Was it really necessary to call me all the way over here?" He questioned and crossed his arms.

Wonho chuckled. "I'm currently in a tight spot so I'd rather work from safety. I'm sure you know how it is." The man spoke calmly and placed an envelope of money on the table. Hyungwon eyed if for a moment before reaching for it.

"I'm sure you had some other reason for inviting me here." Hyungwon spoke and started counting the money. Not that he didn't trust the man in front of him. Wonho was known to be very trustworthy, but the hitman had been ripped off enough times before. It was a habit.

"I want you to join us." Wonho said straightforwardly, making the other stop counting in an instant. His eyes flashed up to Wonho's face. He had a serious look on his face, indicating that we wasn't kidding. Hyungwon looked down at the money while biting his tongue.

"Why would I?" He asked then, setting down the envelope on his lap. "Is that why you called me here? So I could not leave without accepting the offer?" He shot the dark haired gang leader with another two questions.

"Not really. I've considered asking this for a while. This just came at a perfect timing, you know." Wonho explained, straightening his posture. "I'd be disappointed to get a negative answer, though."

"Well. Sorry to disappoint you, but you are getting a no for an answer. I don't do the whole gang thing." Hyungwon said coldly, brushing his fingers over the slightly faded tattoo on his left wrist.

"Is there a particular reason?" Wonho inquired, leaning on his desk. The hitman sighed, his eyes landing on his left hand. The ring on it. "I have multiple clients, I exactly can not just disappear into nothingness. That would be a hit on my ass since I know who my clients are. From government officials and know business owners. It's not like they'd let me off easily."

It wasn't a lie. Him joining a gang would be a threat to his life.

"I can handle that for you." Wonho said and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the hitman's head. "But you were right when you said I wouldn't let you leave without joining."

**▏▬▬▬▬▬▬▕**

_"Because of you, I'm losing control."_

**▏▬▬▬▬▬▬▕**

**chae hyungwon**

**shin wonho / lee hoseok**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet here we go  
> i honestly got nothing to say so. hope you guys liked that i guess.  
> i'll try to keep updates at a, you know, regular pace but i don't make promises.  
> ciao!


End file.
